I Am
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: Short stories of two pure saiyans and four half-saiyans who were, are, and always will be: allies to good, nightmares to evil, the hope of the universe, the answer to all living things, the protectors, the light in the darkness, and the truth. Rated PG on the safe side. G on the slack side.


**I Am…**

_The Hope of the Universe_

"So you're leaving? After all these years of peace, the first chance you have you run off looking for blood!"

He stares at the door behind her, refusing to back down. "Please. I know it's hard for you to understand but if I don't go, it won't matter that we've had peace in the past. These monsters will come for me first and then they will slaughter the rest of the planet one person at a time until we're all dead."

"Then why don't you just run if you're what they are after? Why don't you leave and go somewhere where you won't be fighting alone? Why don't you use the machine and bring someone here?"

"You know why I can't. Besides even if I run, there's no guarantee they will follow. I need to meet them head on. Alone."

"And die."

He is silent. Staring at the door. Knowing his doom is somewhere beyond it. He could run. He could use the time machine one last time. He could leave his troubles behind him. Forever. He could go where there were others like him to fight with him. But he won't. He won't because he is the Earth's only hope.

There is a cry for daddy coming from the kitchen behind them. His son wants attention from his father. Just as he did. But this time, neither of them will get what they want.

He turns to face his wife. He holds out his hand. "Take this. If I don't survive, it will take you somewhere safe."

"And what then? What are we supposed to do after you die? Just pretend that we aren't people from another time?"

"There are people in that time that will train him. And if you both want, you can return and rebuild."

There are tears in her eyes as she takes the small capsule from him. "Don't go," she murmurs.

He smiles and hugs her one last time. "This is something I have to do."

He is gone before she can say another word. Gone with the faith of his planet and his small family resting on his shoulders as he races off to meet the evil from another planet.

They are waiting for him just outside what used to be Neo-Ginger Town. There are six of them. He allows the power that would change him to escape. His hair becomes gold as he waits for them to speak. Finally one does.

"What are you?" it asks.

The wind rushes around him as he prepares for his fate. "I am…" Trunks replies.

_The Answer to All Living Things_

"How long do we have?"

"Three days."

He nods as he glances around the shelves lined with books. Was he able to leave this place? After so many years of peace and security, was he able to believe the threat that was facing his home? And if he left, would he be of any use to the warriors who had never stopped training? Or would he just be in the way?

"We need you."

He frowns as he focuses on his friend. To hear those words from the fellow meant they were really in trouble. "I haven't trained or sparred in over five years."

"Hmph. Looks like you forgot who you are."

He shakes his head. "I know who I am. I'm a father, a professor, and—"

"And one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"I was but now you guys are all stronger than me. I'll only get in the way."

His eyes widen when his friend suddenly grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him outside. He lands on the ground in a heap when his friend releases him.

"Hey, what gives—?" He starts to ask when an energy blast is suddenly flying through the air towards him. He jumps out of the way. The ground where he was explodes. He starts to demand an explanation when a fist comes for his head. He blocks it. A kick comes for his stomach. He uses his other arm to block that. The punches, kicks, and blasts keep coming until he finds himself virtually overwhelmed. A punch slips past his defenses and lands on his cheek. Without thinking he attacks. His friend goes flying through three trees before coming to a stop. His friend rises to his feet and spits out a mouthful of blood.

"Now," asks his friend. "Who are you?"

The power flowing through his veins reminds him. "I am…" replies Gohan.

_The Protector of the Innocent_

"Ready?"

He nods as they line up one by one to face the enemy. "We'll only get one shot at this. If we fall now, we won't need to bother getting up again."

"Makes you wish for the good old days, huh?"

He nods once more as he and his best friend stand as the last of the saiyans with the last of the human warriors. Lights are shining over the horizon as their enemies fly closer.

"Ready?" he asks.

His friend nods. They stick out their arms to the left. Hands in fists. They start the technique.

"Fuse…"

They quickly move their arms to the right and stick out their knees.

"Ion…"

They reach over and stick out a finger.

"Ha!"

The fingers touch and his friend and he disappear. Before their allies can wonder what has happen, they rush together as one being towards their enemy who has stopped in its flight.

"What's going on?" it demanded. "There were two of you before. Why is there only one? What are you?"

"I am…" replies Gotenks.

_The Light in the Darkness_

"This will be our last battle."

"Looks like it but we won't be going alone."

He glances over at the clown. Even in the mists of defeat and despair, the idiot was still hoping for the best. However, a smirk crosses his face. "Remember. We still have our battle to do after this."

He doesn't wait for the reply and jumps into action. He knows the clown has followed because there is someone beside him also throwing punches. They work together to try to find a weak point. He finds it and in the same moment is unable to take advantage of the knowledge because a blast is coming for him. He tenses, waiting for the blast to hit him. But the clown appears in front of him. The blast hits him instead. They fall to the ground from the pressure of the blast. He crawls out from under the clown and looks at the damage. He knows that they won't be fighting on this planet together anymore.

"It's up to you," his rival gasps as the blood pours from the hole in his chest. "Don't let him win."

He knows when the spirit separates from the body and he knows that he will soon be next. He stands to face the opponent. He prepares himself for the end. A wind surrounds him and the air becomes charged with static.

"So who are you supposed to be?"

The wind continues to grow around him and he begins to glow. "I am…" replies Vegeta.

_Truth_

"What are you?"

What is he? He pauses to think. He was miles away from his home. Miles away from the planet where the water was blue and the grass was green. He was an Earthling coming to this place to find mystical items of power to bring back his friends. Friends who had died because he was unable to save them. He was a saiyan with a human heart. A heart that cried out in pain and sorrow when he saw his friends murdered before his eyes on this planet.

A smirk comes to his lips as he faces the monster that murdered so many of his friends. The monster who had caused so much pain. The monster who had murdered the father he had never known. The power he needs and recently gained flows through his veins. His hair is gold. His eyes teal. What is he the creature asks?

"I am…" replies Goku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The above are pieces of my all-time favourite DBZ quote. No matter what dud or series it's still my favourite (although Kai was not nearly as awesome.) Also I'll be honest. I basically wrote the Trunks' part and then went. Now what I can I do to make this longer. Also this was caused because of a video on YT called Dragonball z/GT Salvation. So thanks XCloudXStrife87X for making the video. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**-D101**


End file.
